Peeta's Holidays Escapades
by Elricsister
Summary: Peeta, Katniss and the Toastbabies have a very interesting december. Peeta makes sure of that.


**This includes some of the gifts that I wrote for MegaAulover as her Secret Santa on YIP 2017. I have taken those and wrote the ones that were gifted with something else. It is a single chapter, but it is divided by date. The format is intentional.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it!**  
 **Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games or its character.**

* * *

Day 01: Dear Santa

Peeta? Are we out of paper? I have been looking everywhere and I cannot find it! | Hmmm, I think there is some in the studio. The kids and I use some to write our letters to Santa. | Our? Did you write a letter to Santa as well? | Sure Katniss, how else could he know what I want this Christmas? | Show it to me! | It is private Katniss! | Come on, just a quick peek. | Ok, ok, here it is. | Katniss read out loud. | Dear Santa: On this year I don't ask for much, just make Katniss stop hogging the sheets…

Day 02: An inspirational verse

We should say something Peeta. He is getting worst on each passing day. | I don't know Katniss, what can we possibly say that changes his ways? | Maybe we can bring him with us to mass this Sunday? I heard that the new priest is full of this inspirational verses that can change a person's perspective in life.| Katniss, we don't usually go to mass, he will not buy it. | They both turned back to Haymitch's house, where he was coaching his geese into laying prime-quality eggs he will use to make eggnog this season.

Day 03: Shopping!

Up, up, up darlings. There is so much to do and such little time to do it! | How did you get all the way in here Effie? Peeta did you lock all the doors last night as I asked you to? | I did Katniss, Effie must have used the spare key we gave to Haymitch. | Less talking and more action darlings, there are Christmas wish lists that wont buy themselves! | Peeta and Katniss begrudgingly got out to bed and started their morning routine, today was going to be a long day with Effie. | Six agonizing hours later... | Katniss, please kill me, I cannot carry another bag and my feet are killing me. | It was your idea to ask Effie to help us with the Christmas shopping Peeta, and if she can do it on those heels, you can too.

Day 04: A Wreath

What is it all these Peeta? | Well, as we were already on a Christmas shopping spree yesterday I wanted to try something new. | Which is? | We are making our own wreaths this year! Each Mellark will use what is on the table and let our creativity run wild. | Sometime later… | Katniss? | Yes Peeta? | I think this is not going how I imagined it. | Really? So you did not imagined our children wrapped-up in pine branches and cones while chasing a terrified Buttercup covered in sparkling powder and in the meantime I try to untangle the mess of string I still don't know how end up in your hair and hands.

Day 05: A holiday Tale

Please papa, we promise we will go to sleep after a new bedtime story. | Ok Willow, but I will make it short because you know this is no time for little girls and boys to be awake still. | Peeta started telling the kids about a mean man that was visited by three spirits at Christmas Eve, four I you count the messenger at the begging; but as the story progressed Willow and Rye were not falling sleep, but increasingly scary that a spirit will visit them instead. | Peeta? | Yes Katniss? | Next time you try a new story on the kids you are sleeping on the couch. There is no space on our bed for the four of us.

Day 06: The wonder of Snow

Come on dad, we want to make Christmas angels outside! | No Willow, we promised mommy we will be prepared before she comes home, remember we are going to Delly's today for dinner. | But it is just one angel, and mama wont be home for another hour. Please? | Well, it really is not that late still… | After a few Christmas angels, the kids and Peeta started a snowman, then a fort and finally a snow fight. | Where are you Willow? You can't hide from me. There you are! | PEETA! | The ball landed on someone yes, and Peeta could just feel really hot under Katniss' killing gaze, even if it was below zero outside. | So, is it time to go to Delly´s?

Day 07: Under the Mistletoe

Katniss, please come to the kitchen. I need you. | I am occupied Peeta, can it wait? | What are you doing that you cannot spare a few minutes for your dear husband? | Well, I am doing laundry, as that dear husband of mine decided he and his kids should spoil their dress clothes. | Please Katniss, it will be just a minute. I swear. | Ok, if not, you will be doing the laundry instead. | Katniss walked to the kitchen and stopped at the threshold where Peeta was waiting for her. | What do you need me for? | Nothing, I just need you. | What? | Look up! | A branch of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling. Peeta surprised Katniss with a toe-curling kiss. | I think you will be doing laundry next Peeta, because after that kiss, you will need more than a minute to quell this hunger. | Oh Katniss, challenge accepted!

Day 08: Holly for the Season

Mama! Mama! Please hurry. | What is it Willow? What happened? Where is your father? | We were in the woods collecting some holly for the wreaths, and papa got a little confused with the plants. He asked me to get you, so you could help him. | Katniss could not panic, first she needed to get to Peeta. She gathered some medical supplies and followed her daughter. | Katniss, thank god you are here, can you do something about this? | His face and hands and every inch of his uncovered skin showed and angry red rash. | What did you do Peeta? | Well, I should have taken a look at the plant book before I left. I think instead of holly I gathered poison ivy…

Day 09: A Holiday Quote

Look what I found Katniss. I was thinking on writing something nice on our Christmas cards to Johanna and Annie and found this quote. Is from an English writer called Oren Arnold, he lived a long time ago. | Hmm, what does it say Peeta? | Peeta read out loud. | "Christmas gift suggestions: to your enemy, forgiveness. To an opponent, tolerance. To a friend, your heart. To a customer, service. To all, charity. To every child, a good example. To yourself, respect." | Katniss pondered his words for a minute before replaying. | Do you think we can add someone else on those Christmas cards we are sending? | Peeta was never prouder of his wife, he expected this request. | Of course Katniss, who did you have in mind? | My mother and… Gale.

Day 10: A gift 

What are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be at your house instead of disturbing me in mine? | Sorry Haymitch, but I needed a place to hide Katniss' gift, this year I want it to be a surprise. | What did you get her? | It is private Haymitch. | I think I'm entitled to know, being it will be at my house for who knows how long. | If you must know is a compound bow and a new set of arrows. There is an inscription as well in the bow. | What does it say? | Again, private! | Come on kid, I can tell you if she will like it or not. | I think I know my wife, thank you very much. But you are right you two think alike… | Peeta read the inscription. | Katniss, shoot strait. Love Pita. | What?! I am going to kill them. | Look at the good side kid, your are still Bread Boy so there is no need to change it.

Day 11: A Christmas Tree

I can´t believe we forgot to get a three Peeta, the kids will be very disappointed. | What don't we take one from the woods? | That won´t do. It is dangerous this time as there are some cave ins and the snow has been falling non-stop since yesterday. | Well, let me go to the Hob to see if I can find something. | Sometime later. | Katniss! I'm back! | Did you find it Peeta? Is Christmas not ruined? | Sort of... I got the exhibition tree, but you have to know is not the same. | What are you talking about? | Well, it is made of cardboard. But on the bright side there will be more space for presents!

Day 12: Tinsel

Peeta, have you seen the tinsel? I want to decorate the "tree" you brought home. | Ah, yes. I think we are out Katniss. | How can we be out of tinsel? | It turns out you can use it for more than decorating trees, you can make a lot of things with it Katniss. | Such as? | Before Peeta can respond, Willow enters the room. | Look Mommy! I can be Uncle It at the party and it will be OK because the custom is made out of tinsel! | Such as A nightmare before Christmas-esc customs...

Day 13: Candy Canes

Katniss, where are the scissors? | Why do you need any scissors for Peeta? Are you not making candy canes with the kids? | Well yes, but there was a little situation that need to be handled before any more candy canes are done. | What happened this time? | Why do you think something happened? There are a lot of reasons I might need the scissors for. | Name one Peeta. | Well, maybe I need to cut some tinsel out to decorate the candy canes. | Do you? And remember we are out of tinsel. | Well, no. | Peeta, tell me this instant why you need the scissor for or so help me god… | Well, I might need them to cut out a candy cane out of Rye's hair…

Day 14: Holiday Lights

Wow, I think you overdid it this time Peeta. | Come on Katniss, this compensates the tree. | Yes, but I think the neighbors will be complaining if they can not sleep at night because of the lights that now decorate every inch of our house. | We can turn them off at 9pm so they won't complain. Please Katniss, the kids already love them. | Ok. Peeta, they can stay. | So will you allow it? | Yes, I will allow it. | They were having dinner when Katniss used the microwave oven when all the lights of the house went off. | What happened? | Let me go check Katniss. | Sometime later… | All the fuses are toasted. I think when you used the oven they overloaded. | So are you blaming me? | Well, it was you who used the oven Katniss. | So, you don't think that the hundreds of lights decorating our house that YOU placed have anything to do with it?

Day 15: In the kitchen

I am not cleaning this mess. | Technically they were under your watch sweetheart. | I asked you to come over and help me with the kids while I wrapped up Peeta's Christmas gifts. | You should have known better than to leave me with them while they were trying to bake cookies for the boy. | So are you telling me that I should take full responsibility when I was not even in the place by the time this happened? | Yeah, pretty much. See you later. | Katniss was still figuring out what to do with her two kids covered from head to toe with flour, and she did not even wanted to start on how to she will clean the before pristine kitchen of her husband when Peeta entered the place. He had a grocery bag that covered his face so he did not see the egg yolk that tripped him. | Look what you did Peeta! I will go take a bath with the kids so you can clean up this mess. | Peeta wondered how he could have done such a mess out of the contents of his grocery bag.

Day 16: Christmas Caroling

Here comes another family. Please Katniss try to smile this time. | I am trying Peeta, it is hard to do it when they sound like Buttercup when we try to make him take a bath. | Good evening guys, we are here to spread so Christmas spirit. We really need it even after all these years. Care to hear a carol this lovely evening? | Of course. We will love to, don't we Katniss. | Katniss thought they were the worst so far, and it seemed she was not the only one thinking it, as not even Peeta could keep a smile to their rendition of The Twelve days of Christmas. But it was Buttercup's who obviously hated it the most as he jumped the family and started hissing and attacking their feet until they left. | Ok, I think we should better put this beast to rest and I won't open the door to any more Carolers for the rest of the season. | Our ears will really appreciate that Peeta. | Come on kids, lets go to bed and lets convince your mama to sing some carols to us instead. Even after all these years, the birds still stop to listen.

Day 17: Angels in the snow

Come on dad! The snow is even whiter than the last time! | Yeah, and the last time your mother was really angry at us for soiling our dress clothes, I had to wash them twice! | Hmmm, maybe we can take mama to play with us this time? Maybe she won't be mad if she is also with us? | Katniss arrived to a very quite house. She had searched the whole house before looking outside for her husband and kids. What she found almost make her cry, of joy or frustration it was yet to be decided. | Care to join us love? | What is this supposed to be? | We are a family of angels, but see we are missing one important member. | I will join you, but you are doing the laundry. | Well, as long as it come with the benefits from the last time. | Katniss laughed and started on imprinting her own angel in the snow.

Day 18: Reindeer

What are these Peeta? | Those are our new brand antlers Katniss. You put them in your head like this; I even have a Rudolf nose for the lucky one. | Why would we need them again? | Ohhh, so we can spread the Christmas spirit everywhere. | How so? | We are going caroling! | Outside Haymitch's porch the Mellarks were wearing the reindeer antlers and Peeta topped his act with the glowing nose. | Haymitch opened the door and, before they could even say Good-evening, he double in laughter at the sight of the family in front of him. | Really sweetheart, and you were giving me a hard time on my geese eggnog adventure. | That's it, no more of this Peeta! | Katniss said while removing the antlers. She left to the second round of laughter from Haymitch.

Day 19: Stockings on the Chimney

Why there is a bunch of coal piled at the chimney Katniss? | Oh, that is for the stockings on the Chimney. | What are you saying Katniss? Are we giving our children coal this year? They have been good kids! I know there was that time Willow hide your bow and Rye cover the kitchen with flour, but those were just children being children. I think you are being a little bit harsh on them Katniss. | Peeta? Who said they were for the kids? | Katniss grinned mischievously and left the room leaving a thunderstruck Peeta behind.

Day 20: Marshmallows

Peeta? | Yes Katniss? | Where are the marshmallows? I bought a bag last time I went to the Hob. | Do you remember there was a shortage of the ingredients used for the ginger bread last week? | Yes, but what does the marshmallows have anything to do with that? | Do you know that they are almost like candy bricks? | What are you trying to say Peeta? | That I used them to build a Christmas town? | You have just ruined hot coco for me Peeta...

Day 21: Hot coco and pie

Katniss? Are you still mad at me? | Peeta heard a grunt coming from the pile of sheets cocooning Katniss. | Listen, I now I have been all over the place this Christmas, but still we have managed to have a great time with the kids and each other. | Another grunt. | So, looking for forgiveness I prepared this. I know you will love it. | Peeta produced a cup of hot coco and a slice of a delicious looking meringue pay. | A sleeping Katniss turned and snored. | Well, I don't think we can let this go to waste...

Day 22: Candles

Look at them Katniss. They really are taking their part very seriously. | Yes Peeta. I am very impressed that even Rye is behaving so well up there and not giving the teachers and the other kids a hard time. You know how he could be with fire. | I sometimes wonder if gets that pyromaniac tendencies from his Girl on Fire mother. | Katniss was not amused by that comment. | They both watched as Willow, Rye and some other kids sang to a soft melody while holding a lighted candle in their hands. They were really worried to use real candles, but the teacher promised that they will be very careful with them and that they had practiced a lot. | Mama, Papa! Did you see us up there? | Yes Willow. You all looked like the little angels we made in the snow the other day. But, where is your brother? | Ohh, he run to Haymitch's house. | Why? | He said something about wanting to know how goose feathers smell when burned. | Peeta run to Victors Village and arrived just in time to prevent Rye from scorching a bunch of feathers, luckily already goose free.

Day 23: Bows and Gift wrap 

Katniss, I have finished wrapping the gifts, but I can't find the bows, have you see them? | Yes Peeta, I have them with me. | Where? | In our bedroom. | Come on Katniss, there is so much time the kids can be at Haymitch's without bordering in bad parenting. | Well, come for them then, Peeta. | When Peeta entered their bedroom he found Katniss with the bows placed on very strategic areas of her body, and not a single piece of clothing. | What are you waiting Peeta? Take them and go back to the living room to finish what you were doing earlier. | Peeta's gaze was predatory when he looked at his wife and started to undress. | I think we have been very good parents this year, we have enough brownie points on our hands to leave the kids on Haymitch's for another hour… or two. | Glad you think that way Peeta. And now come here and unwrap your early present.

Day 24: Christmas Eve

Peeta? Are you in here? | Katniss, thank god you noticed I was not back in bed. I really worried the kids will find me before you did. | What is it? Why are you on the floor? | I tripped on one of the presents and landed on the cake Willow and Rye left for Santa. | You can get up, don't you? | Not really, the prosthetic moved from its place and I cannot see what I am doing. I could not reach the lights. | Katniss found the light switch and she nearly lost it when greeted by the sight of Peeta in his underwear, covered in cake, his prosthetic at and odd angle and a face flushed in embarrassment. | Wait a second Peeta. I need something before I help you out. | What do you possibly need Katniss? | The camera. I could use this to bribe Johanna into coming next Christmas.

Day 25: Christmas Day

The turkey is magnificent Peeta! | Glad you like it Effie, I tried a new recipe. And of course Katniss did a great job on hunting this turkey for us. | Mama? Can we go play with the geese? Uncle Haymitch said we could feed them. | Yes Willow, but stay in sight and don't let your brother alone. | Sure mama! Lets go Rye. | Katniss, Peeta and Effie finished cleaning the remains of their Christmas feast and went to the porch to the the kids feeding the geese with Haymitch. | Peeta? | Yes Katniss? | You did a good job this year, thanks a lot for the good times. | Thank you Katniss for letting me share all of this with you. | Love you. | Always. | While Peeta and Katniss shared a sweet kiss in front of their family the kids and Haymitch could not suppress their calls of: Ughh, gross!


End file.
